How Can a Riceball Love a Cat?
by Gwensmyname
Summary: Kyo has began to realize he is in love with Tohru. When Yuki is aware of this he is unhappy. he begins to take his anger out on Kyo. Can Tohru Mantain the peacbetween the two? & will Kyo ever confess his lov to Tohru?


How Can A Cat Love A Rice Ball?

By. Bankotsu's babe

(Early this morning Kyo is the first person in the house to wake up)

"Oh! Good morning Kyo-Kun! How are you this fine day?" Tohru asked in a cheerful voice. "What's so good about it? Wednesday is no different from any other day of the week. Don't get too excited there." Kyo said trying to hide his true feelings about the day. "Oh… well I hope the rest of your day goes better… I mean… I think you just started off on the wrong foot today. But hopefully the rest of the day goes better for you." Tohru said with a smile on her face. "Yea Yea Yea sure, now can I please know what's for breakfast?" Kyo asked Tohru. "Today's breakfast is "Mochi" (Japanese rice balls) and a side of "Kare Raisu" (Curry Rice)." Tohru said to Kyo. With in minutes Shigure woke up to look into the kitchen and see what food Tohru was making for him to devour. Yuki to wake up and got dressed in his school uniform he then came down stares to see Tohru.

"Good morning Miss. Honda and how are you this fine day?" Yuki asked. "Wonderful! And breakfast is on the table!"-"ABOUT TIME!" Kyo interjected running to be the first person at the table. Yuki looked at his orange haired cousin in dishonor. (That Idiot! Why must he be such a pig!) Yuki thought. Tohru being more focused on serving the breakfast meal, set chopsticks on the table and bowls of Kare Raisu, and a plate of Mochi in front of each person. Shigure and Yuki said their thanks to Tohru and Tohru blushed. Mean while Kyo was Scarping down spoon full after spoon full of food. After he finished he noticed the glares being shot from around the table from two people. Shigure and Yuki looked at Kyo with a looks of disrespect. Being no one else would speak Shigure did the honors. "Kyo-kun, isn't there something you need to say to Tohru-kun?" Shigure said looking at Tohru. She in return looked at Kyo. "What? I said Thank you! Gezz get off my back!" Kyo said to Shigure. Shigure merely smirked and let it pass. Yuki however was displeased with Kyo's actions at the table this morning.

Getting ready for school Yuki still could not get over his rude cousin's behavior. (That stupid incompetent Cat! Why doesn't he go back into the mountains to "train" on his martial arts! The house was so peaceful before he showed up.) Yuki told himself. All three of them walked to school. Tohru engaged on conversation while Yuki hardly listened and was giving Kyo the Stink Eye. "What are you looking at ya Damn Rat?" Kyo said trying to pick a fight with Yuki. "Nothing… however I will tell you this, would it kill you to learn some manners at the Table! This morning your behavior was rude and utterly horrendous." Yuki said. Kyo ignored his statement and said "you think your all high and mighty don't you? Ya stupid rat? Well lets get one thing straight!, had it not been the Rat who tricked the Cat I WOULD BE APART OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC! ILL KILL YOU!" Kyo said. Tohru looked at Kyo and said "No.. its not nice to fight."-"STAY OUT OF THIS! DON'T PUT YOUR TWO SENSE WHERE ITS NOT NEEDED!" Kyo yelled. "Don't you dare yell at Miss. Honda like that?" Yuki said. Yuki's feelings all coming out at once he swung at Kyo. Hitting Kyo Square in the jaw. Kyo was sent Flying and landed face first on the concrete side walk. "you make me sick! I cant stand to look at you!" Yuki said. He stormed off walking on his way to school. Tohru looked at Kyo and she called out to Yuki, "Yuki-kun! We cant leave him here!" Tohru said as she looked at Kyo's swelled up left side jaw. " I don't care if that stupid cat goes crying to- Shigure! he was rude and disrespectful this morning and I refuse to allow behavior like that come into a once peaceful haven I called home." Yuki said as he looked down at Kyo with a look of no sorrow nor pity for him. " so are you gonna finish me off?" Kyo asked. "I've done enough damage to you for a day." Yuki said to Kyo. Kyo slowly got up on his feet and looked at Tohru who looked at him with worried eyes.

"Kyo-kun... are you gonna be ok? you fell to the ground really hard." Tohru said. "yea... I'll be fine... don't worry about me..." Kyo said picking himself up and getting his book bag off the sidewalk curb. Tohru looked ahead of herself to see if Yuki was still there. Yuki was long gone. and he was enjoying his silent luxurious walk. (Maybe I over did it a little to much. But Kyo is a total Idiot and I cant even bare to think why Tohru won't speak up when he does a foolish thing... then again, Tohru is so much of a nice person all she can see in people are their good traits.) Yuki thought. while walking the rest of the way to school Tohru tried to get Kyo's mind of his beating from Yuki by engaging in conversation. " So Kyo... region exams are coming up. are you excited" Tohru asked. "what's there to be excited about? there dumb test that determined weather or not you learned a thing in the past ten months of school." Kyo said bluntly. Tohru looked down at her feet as she walked. (I guess Kyo is really Hurt about this whole thing with Yuki. I'm sorry Kyo.) Tohru thought. Getting to school Yuki waited for Tohru and the stupid cat. "look...I'm...sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you that badly." Yuki said. Tohru smiled and said," well so long as you two are civil to a limit how about when we get home we play a game of rich man poor man!" Tohru suggested. "sure..." Yuki said " yea... now that a game I know I can bet that a stinkin' rat at!" Kyo said with a look of determination.

After school as promised, the three went home to play a game of rich man poor man. Tohru split the deck and Yuki distributed the Cards to all three of them. "OK! I'M READY TO PLAY!" Kyo said. "IM GUNNA BEAT YOU HOPE OYOUR PREPARED TO GIVE SOMTHING UP WEATHER ITBE YOUR LIFE OR-"I have no desire what so ever to lose to you." Yuki said confidently. Tohru smiled and said out loud " this is what I love to see! I MEAN... well... that kinda came out wrong... what I mean to say is... oh dear... I forgot...!" Tohru said. her face began to get all red and she was blushing. Yuki smiled and said "Thank you." Kyo looked at Tohru and he rolled his eyes. Inside however, he was smiling. Kyo thought to himself this, (I want to tell her so badly.. but I don't know how to tell her? do I come out bluntly and tell her or do I wait?) Kyo thought. Right after losing to Yuki he had a hissy fit. "YOU CHEATING SON OF A...-" "for the last time...I said I had not intention as to losing to you." Yuki said as he looked at Tohru laugh. When Yuki went to go take a shower and Shigure was no where to be found. Kyo and Tohru were left alone. Kyo helped Tohru Clean up the cards. When they were finished Tohru smiled at Kyo. "Tohru-kun... I... well... I don't know how else to say it but..."-"I think I know what you are trying to say... and I agree with you... remember when I told you that I loved you? I wasn't just saying that... its the truth...I want to have a strong connection to you...but I don't know if you... "Kyo embarrassed Tohru tightly and he suddenly changed into a Cat. " I love you too... but how can a girl like you love a jerk like me?" Kyo said. Tohru blushed and said to Kyo "Its your personality I love Kyo... you are so inspiring... I want to be as tough as you. Both you and Yuki-kun have such wonderful personalities. that I wish to always be around." Tohru said. Kyo smiled and in his heart he knew that Tohru had become apart of him.


End file.
